


Flesh for Fantasy

by romanticalgirl



Series: kink_bingo 2013 [1]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to inlovewithnight for the beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to inlovewithnight for the beta.

If someone asked, Pete would explain that he was absolutely not shaking with fear or nerves or anything but anticipation. Well, if someone other than Gabe asked. Or Mikey. Or possibly Patrick, but there’s no way Patrick would be involved in this, and that’s probably for the best, given Pete’s current state of mind.

“You okay?”

Pete doesn’t jump out of his skin, but only because Mikey lays a steadying hand on his shoulder as he speaks. Pete nods and swallows hard. “Yeah totally.” He realizes when Mikey’s hand curves around the back of his neck that he’s still nodding. “Maybe a little not okay.”

“Don’t have to do this.”

“I know. No. I know. I want to. It’s something I want. I just...well, I never thought I’d get it, you know? I mean, this doesn’t really happen to people. Not people like me.”

Mikey raises a very expressive eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirks. Pete flips him off and giggles. Shaking his head, Mikey squeezes the back of Pete’s neck. “You’re a world-famous musician and people throw themselves at your feet all the time.”

“Um...no. I mean. No.” 

“I throw myself at your feet all the time.”

“You’re never aiming for my feet.” 

Mikey laughs, pressing his forehead against Pete’s shoulder and burying the sound against his arm. After a short while he’s silent, still breathing on Pete’s t-shirt. “You can say no.”

“I don’t want to say no.”

“Because you don’t want to or because you think if you do Gabe will be upset?”

“It’s not about Gabe.” Pete scuffs his shoe along the ground. “I want this. I want to do this. I’ve fantasized about this for approximately a billion years.”

“Fantasizing about something doesn’t necessarily mean you want to do that something. Sometimes the fantasy is enough.”

“I read this article the other day about these people in LA who do seminars on kinky sex and stuff? And one of the women said that she really liked it, the sex and everything. She said she gets ‘dick drunk’. I read that and I...that’s it, you know? I just want to be drunk on it. Feel it everywhere. I want...I want that.”

“Okay.” Mikey kisses Pete’s forehead. “You want me to see if Gabe’s ready?”

Pete chews his lower lip for a moment and then nods. “Don’t tell him I was freaking out a little?”

“Secret’s safe with me.” Mikey taps Pete on the nose than slips out of the room. Pete can’t hear anything through the soundproofing, but he can imagine the scene inside. He knows how it will start, because Gabe told him that part. Told him either Gabe or Mikey would walk him in and let him see the people standing there, see all of them. Gabe promised him as many as he wanted, and Pete had picked a number he hoped wouldn’t freak Gabe out. Gabe had smiled at him and told him the rest. How he’d be placed and asked if he was comfortable. How he’d have a hand signal for when it got to be too much and he needed to stop or slow down. How he’d be blindfolded if he wanted to be. 

“Hey.” Gabe walks into the room and smiles at Pete. It loosens something in Pete’s chest and he smiles back. 

“Hi.”

“You ready for this?”

“I think so. I’m nervous?” It shouldn’t be a question, but it is.

“Are you excited?” Something in Gabe’s voice sends heat down Pete’s spine and he nods, more in control than he’d been at Mikey’s question. “You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you? Waiting?”

“Yes. Yes.” Pete nods again. “Want it.”

“Okay.” Gabe walks over and kisses him, slow and warm and deep and Pete rises up on his toes to press against him. Gabe’s hand tangles in Pete’s hair and he tugs a little, pulling him back so Gabe can look him into his eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

“I’m right here if you need me, okay? I’ll be watching you closely. So will Mikey.”

“You guys aren’t going to...”

“We’ll take you home for that.” Gabe chuckles softly and slides his hands down to the hem of Pete’s t-shirt. “Arms up.”

Pete raises his arms obediently, shivering as Gabe tugs his shirt off. He doesn’t actually fold it, which Pete likes to think is his influence, or it might just be the fact that it’s been worn so Gabe can’t get the perfect creases in it anymore. 

“Beautiful,” Gabe murmurs, trailing his fingers across the bat heart on Pete’s stomach. Pete inhales sharply, letting his head fall back a little as Gabe reaches down and undoes Pete’s belt and jeans. “Going to be so beautiful tonight.”

“Nervous.” 

“Mikey and I are here. Not going anywhere.” Gabe guides Pete’s pants and boxer-briefs off. “Can’t wait to see you. See you filled up with those dicks. See them fucking into you.”

Pete shivers and presses into Gabe, stealing a quick kiss. Gabe smiles against Pete’s mouth and leans back. 

“Ready?”

“I think so. I mean. Yeah. I’m ready.” He looks at Gabe and smiles back, feeling light for a moment, like he could float away. “Yeah.”

Gabe leads Pete into the next room, and Pete can't help but glance around. He can't see faces, at his own request, but he can see bodies. He counts them, even though he trusts Gabe, and there are thirteen if he doesn't count Gabe and Mikey and himself. He swallows hard and can feel his pulse kick up, blood racing through his veins.

"Give me the signs." Mikey's beside him, his voice pitched low like Gabe's. "Show me." Pete nods and places his hand in Mikey's. He holds out two fingers and taps them twice. Mikey smiles. "Slow down. Good. And stop?"

Pete gives Mikey the finger and Mikey giggles. Pete smiles at him and bumps his head against Mikey's shoulder. "Dork. You act like you've never seen my flip someone off before."

"I just think it's funny that you choose the universal symbol for 'fuck you' to mean 'stop fucking me'."

"I contain multitudes, Mikeyway." He leans into Mikey and turns his head to look at Gabe. "No restraint, right?"

"No one's going to hold you down. If someone grabs your wrists or ankles, I'll stop it immediately. They all know the rules."

"Okay. Okay." Pete smiles at Gabe then at Mikey. "Let's do this. Er, me. Let them do me."

Mikey rolls his eyes and takes Pete's hand, leading him to the platform in the center of the room. It's low to the ground, about coffee table height, so Pete can't quite kneel, but it supports him, his knees pressed against the side of it and his hands curved around the handles on the front. Mikey rubs Pete's back once he's settled. "Okay?"

Pete nods. "Yeah."

"Any time you need to stop, you let us know. There's nothing wrong about that. All these guys will understand. No one will be disappointed with you. No one will be mad. You won't let anyone down. Not them. Not me. Not Gabe."

Pete looks up at him, and he can only imagine what Mikey sees in his eyes. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Pete takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Let the games begin."

**

Pete watches the first two guys come toward him. He tightens his hands on the grips, feeling the spongy fabric against his damp palms. He'd worn a plug all day, and Mikey had worked him open before they'd left, using his fingers and tongue until Pete was a quivering mess. He's ready;   
primed for action," according to Mikey.

Pete raises his eyes up and looks at their faces. For a second he sees something else, superimposed like a mask and he taps two fingers on the handles in a sudden panic.

"Wait." Gabe's voice fills the room and both of the guys stop. He comes over to Pete and squats down beside him. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Just...Just ask them to take it slow? Just at first?"

"Of course." Gabe runs his fingers through Pete's hair. "Of course." He straightens up and goes over to talk to the two guys. Pete closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, counting each inhale and exhale in groups of three. He feels Gabe touch his shoulder as he walks by, back toward the wall, and he nods.

The first touch is electric, surprising enough that his eyes snap open even though he's expecting it. He opens his mouth on instinct and feels the warm press of a hard cock sliding across his lips. He moans softly and spreads his lips wider. It's heavy on his tongue, different from Mikey and Gabe in weight and girth and taste. He closes his lips around it and sucks experimentally, moaning again when the guy thrusts in deeper.

His mouth tightens and he sucks harder, the feel of the condom slick against the roof of his mouth. He gasps as fingers touch his ass, spreading him. He tries to relax, to focus all of his attention on the dick in his mouth, but the pressure against the tight muscle makes the rest of him tense.

"Easy," the guy whispers, and Pete's not sure if he's talking to himself or to Pete. Pete's breath catches in his chest and he forces himself to let it out, feeling the air fan out over the dark thatch of hair in front of him. As he exhales, the guy behind him pushes in with slow shallow thrusts.

Pete groans, his voice pitched high, and he tightens his grip on the handles. The guy goes slow enough that it's exactly as easy as Pete needs for the first one, and that's all he can process before he's filled up. 

It takes a moment before their thrusts synchronize, and in that moment Pete feels torn apart, coming back together as they suddenly move in unison.

He rocks with their movement, caught between empty and full again and again. After a while the thrusts change and they alternate, one of them inside him as the other pulls out. Something about the pattern finally turns his brain off and Pete just feels, all the noise and chaos in his head going silent.

The room is quiet except for rough breathing, the wet slap of flesh on flesh, and the muffled sound of Pete's moans. Time stops functioning, bending and looping in his head as he feels a rush of heat in his mouth, the shape and feel of the condom changing against his tongue. He sucks harder until he feels pressure on the side of his mouth and opens it, releasing the cock with a wet pop. Pete moans, his mouth still open. Another cock fills it and he starts sucking immediately, working it mindlessly.

A short while later the guy inside Pete's ass pulls out, the snap of the condom loud in the silence. Another dick pushes inside Pete as the hot wet of come splashes across Pete's back. After that, time disappears, the only things in Pete's head thrust and counter-thrust, full and empty. He's floating in his own head, only the cocks inside him keeping him grounded, only the come dripping down his sides holding him down.

He's not sure when it ends. The colors behind his eyes fade from orange to blue to green to something like white, and he opens his eyes, suddenly aware that he's alone in his head, alone in his body.

"Hey." Gabe's in front of him, tracing Pete's face with his fingers. Pete whimpers, the hinge of his jaw sore, his mouth swollen and full. "You were so beautiful."

"Y-yeah?" His voice shakes, rough and raw. "It's done?"

"They're all gone. Just the three of us now."

Pete closes his eyes and lets his head fall toward Gabe. "Was I good?"

"You were amazing." Gabe strokes Pete's hair, fingers tangling in the sweat-soaked strands. Pete shivers even in the heat of the room. "So beautiful. Wasn't he, Mikey?"

"Oh yes." Mikey's hand smooths over the curve of Pete's ass and down his thigh. Pete can feel the sticky trail of come he leaves in his wake. "Perfect."

Pete tries to lift himself up into Mikey's touch, but his legs are far too weak to support him. "Feel..."

"Shh." Mikey kneels beside the platform and eases Pete back onto his knees. He shakes everywhere, and only Mikey being beside him keeps him from falling over. "You're safe. I've got you."

Come slithers down Pete's back, down the crack of his ass and onto the floor. He feels coated, dirty and slick. His own cock is flushed and red and aching, slick with long slivers of pre-come stretching out to the platform. Pete slumps against Mikey's shoulder, leaning heavily on him. "God, Mikes..."

"I know. I know." Mikey shifts so Pete can lean against him better, his shoulder in the middle of Mikey's chest. Mikey runs a hand down Pete's bare chest, thumbs teasing over Pete's nipples and making him jerk with the shock of it. "So gorgeous, Pete." He slides his hand down, over the dark tattoo, before curving it around Pete's dick and squeezing lightly. "So gorgeous."

Pete cries out as Mikey starts stroking him, the feeling somewhere painful and perfect. Tears sting his eyes and fall as he looks at Gabe, watching him stand over them both and watch them, watch Mikey take the last few pieces of Pete apart completely. Gabe smiles and steps closer, working his cock out of his open jeans. Pete moans and reaches for him, his mouth open and ready for him as Gabe slides it between Pete's lips.

It hurts to suck, hurts all over from his lips to his dick, too much blasting out of him like a volcano eruption, boiling just below the surface. His dick aches, but he can't help thrusting into Mikey's hand, like scratching a poison ivy rash because it feels too good to stop.

Pete reaches out and puts a hand on Gabe's hip, choking around him when Gabe grabs his wrist tightly. Pete sucks harder and Gabe jerks forward before pulling out of Pete's mouth and stroking his own cock, coming all over Pete's face. Pete comes as well, slumping against Mikey, completely overwhelmed.

Mikey doesn't say anything, doesn't move, but Pete can feel the tension in the air, crackling like electricity. Pete lets himself go, sliding down to the floor and reaching for Mikey's hand to pull him on top of him. Mikey goes easily, straddling Pete's chest, stroking his cock before he's even settled on his knees. Pete stares up at him, feeling the heavy thickness of Gabe's come on his eyelashes.

"My beautiful boys," Gabe whispers, causing Mikey to shiver and come, hitting Pete's chin and neck, a few splatters landing on his lips. Gabe laughs softly. "Beautiful, dirty boys."

Pete flips him off and Mikey laughs. "You saw that, right, Gabe? Guess now we have to stop."

“Yeah, yeah.” Pete sticks out his tongue and licks his lips, cleaning his face a little. He can’t single out what is Gabe and what is Mikey, but Gabe and Mikey all at once is his favorite taste of all. “You guys were _supposed_ to wait until we got home.”

“What can we say?” Gabe helps Pete to his feet, letting him lean on him. “You’re irresistible.”

“I am.” Pete nods and then giggles. “Absolutely.”

“Absolutely.” Mikey’s face is serious as he leans in and kisses him. “And I’m pretty sure by the time we get you cleaned up and home, we absolutely will fuck you.”

“Oh.” Pete smiles and leans on Gabe. “Well. When you put it like that, who am I to say no?”


End file.
